MacroScoff and HONOR
by mizperceived
Summary: Angeal has HONOR and would never lie.. EVER! Inspired by recent events... aka... we've all done this! Read/Laugh/Favorite and Review..


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings therein. They are the sole creative property of SquareEnix. I do however own Advent Children and Advent Children Complete (they really are two different movies if you think about it), and Final Fantasy 7 for my PS3. DUDE… IT'S AWESOME IN HD. Err… I digress. (I do however own the ridiculous idea to call that pc company that shall not be named but jokingly referred to as MacroScoff)

Title: MacroScoff and HONOR

Warnings: insanity is rampant.

Summary: Angeal has HONOR and would never lie… EVER!

* * *

"Angeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!"

Zack Fair, Hero in Training, SOLDIER 3rd Class came barreling down the corridor towards his mentor's office. As he rounded the corner, he saw the General standing outside of Angeal's office and tried to skid to a graceful halt. Instead, his feet slid out from under him and he ended up falling on his rear.

Hearing the commotion, the 'Holy Trinity of Shin-Ra' stopped and turned around. Three sets of eyes landed on the young SOLDIER as he lay sprawled on the floor. Genesis rolled his eyes and started walking back to his office. Sephiroth glared at the teen slightly before murmuring something to Angeal and making his exit.

Sighing as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders, Angeal approached Zack and held out his hand to help the boy up.

"Zack, were you running through the halls again?"  
"No."  
"Zack."

Zack looked sheepishly away. Both of them knew the truth but Zack let the little white lie slip out of his mouth so easily.

"Zack," Angeal started as he laid a heavy hand on the youth's shoulder. "Zack, even a small lie such as that can tarnish your honor. Remember without honor, you can't be a hero. You have nothing without honor."  
"You're right Angeal. I'm sorry I lied and I promise I won't run through the halls again."

Angeal couldn't stop the glare that was caused by Zack's words.

"Okay. Okay! I promise I will try not to run through the halls again. Better?" Zack asked as he flashed the older man a killer smile.  
"Yeah, pup. Much better," Angeal said as he ruffled Zack's hair.

Two hours later…

Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis were all sitting around the large conference room table on the SOLDIER floor listening to Zack Fair relate all of the gossip from the lower ranks. Genesis and Sephiroth found this to be the most useful purpose Zack had. The teen knew almost everything that was going on and the two Generals lived for dirt.

"Hey Angeal, whatcha doin'?"  
"Installing a new program into my laptop. Lazard wants me to try it out. It's supposed to help me track your progress in training," Angeal said

Zack paced around behind his mentor nodding his head, as if he was contemplating his words. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something that was utterly devastating.

"A-Angeal."  
"Hm?"  
"ANGEAL!"

The three Generals looked up in alarm.

"What is it Zack? What's wrong?"  
"Your… your honor! It's gone?"  
"My… honor? What are you talking about boy?"

Genesis and Sephiroth looked at Zack like he lost his mind, which really was the normal look they gave him. Angeal sat back with his arms crossed waiting for his protégé to speak again.

"You… you just lied!" Zack cried out and began to rock himself back and forth.  
"Zack. Focus. What are you talking about?"  
"That p-program. There was a screen a moment ago…"  
"Okay… and?"  
"It. It said, End User License Agreement…"  
"Uh huh…"  
"Then, it asked if you read the terms and accepted," Zack said as he sniffled.  
"Zack, do you have a point?"  
"You didn't read it! You… you just scrolled down and clicked accept! You lied! YOUR HONOR IS GONE!"

Silence fell upon the conference room. Then in rapid succession, Sephiroth and Genesis roared with laughter as Angeal's right eye began to violently twitch.

"Z-HAHA-Zah-HAHA-Zack! I… I think...oh HAHAHA!" Genesis stammered.  
"HEEHEE. Zackary. We believe it would…AHAHA in your best interest…"  
"TO RUN," both Genesis and Sephiroth yelled.

Zack quickly looked around before he ran out of the room as fast as his non-yet-fully-Mako enhanced legs would take him.

"ZACKARY FAIR I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO RUN IN THE HALLWAYS," Angeal roared as he rushed towards Zack.  
"I'M NOT RUNNING! I'M AHH SPEED WALKING!" Zack yelled back as he went to go hide on the Turk floor.


End file.
